Dying for Potions
by MarcusWolf828
Summary: Team Rocket and Team Twerp team up when Ash and James get sick.


Pokemon Story 1: Dying for Potions  
  
Ash and company, on their way to Valdian City, had been traveling   
for days in the forest. When they realized that they had run out of potions,   
Misty said; "Ash, We're out of potions, and Brock and I went to get them   
last time, it's your turn!"   
Ash's head sank. "But I don't even know where a town is!" He protested. Togepi   
trilled; "Toprrii, Toprrii!" Brock took a map out of his bag and turned to Ash.   
"I have a map here," he said. "The next town over is Ganol Village." Ash sighed   
as Brock handed him the map.   
"Alright, I'll go..." Ash said. "Let's go Pikachu!" His small electric friend   
followed close behind. "Pi-ka!" it said.   
  
"But Jessie! I went last time! Why do I have to go get potions?" James  
whined. Jessie's head slowly turned to him. "Because I said so. Now get going!"   
She exploded. James sighed. "Okay Jess..." He said. Meowth was on the ground,   
playing with a ball of string when it said; "And get me some catnip! MEEOOWTH!"   
James departed with a frown and started along the path. Why do I have   
to do all the dirty work! He thought. James was about to kick a rock, when he   
heard a voice... "Okay, Pikachu, you have to get off my back now..." it said.   
James fingered his pokeball. "The twerp." He whispered. If I get that Pikachu,   
Jessie and the boss will be so proud of me! He said. "Prepare for trouble!" He   
started. James moved to the side as he said; "And make it double!" Switching   
each time he said; "To protect the world from devastation!... To unite all   
people within our nation...To denounce the evils of truth and love!...To   
extend our reach to the stars above!..." James stopped a moment, thoughtfully.   
"James...and, um...James...Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!...  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!" He concluded. Ash sighed. "Not you again."   
He said. "Look, I don't have time for this...I have to go to town, get potions,   
and come back before nightfall! I can't battle right now!" James Held his pokeball   
high and said; "Too bad... Wheezing! Go!" James' pokeball spun and opened, and   
wheezing appeared before Ash. "Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu   
took a strong stance in front of Wheezing. "Wheezing, Smog attack!" James   
commanded. "WHEEEZZE!!!" His pokemon said as is expelled the smog. James ran   
and managed to grab Pikachu. However, Pikachu quickly used thundershock. "Whehoohoo!"   
James shouted. Through his pain, James managed to call back Wheezing.   
"Wheezing...return..."  
His pokemon returned to the pokeball in a zap of energy, as James fell over  
  
Ash hugged his furry companion. "Good job, Pikachu." He said. "Let's go."   
Ash continued along the path and into the village. He was somewhat disturbed to   
see that there were no people around, but made his way to the market, where the   
sign still said, "OPEN." Ash cautiously knocked on the door. "Hello?" a voice   
said. "Uh, Hi...Um, I could use some potions..." Ash responded. The door opened   
to reveal a pale old man wearing a robe. "I guess you could come in if you want   
to...There's no point in stopping when you've already entered town." He said.   
Ash was confused by what he said, but knew that he needed to buy potions. "Um,   
okay. I'd like nine potions, please." Ash said. The man proceeded to go behind   
the counter, and placed nine potions in a bag. "Here." He said. Ash took the bag   
and was about to walk out the door when he realized that he didn't pay. "Wait!"   
He said as he reached into his pocket. "Let me pay for these..." The man shook   
his head. "No...that's all right...I've no use for them now..." Ash thought that   
was rather strange, but graciously accepted the man's gift. "Thanks...for being   
generous..." He said. "Your welcome..." The man said. "I suppose...kindness is   
all that matters now..."  
  
James had awakened at dusk. Now he was approaching the perimeter of the   
village. He was met by the same scene as Ash. No people, dirty buildings, and a   
hot breeze that wailed thought the air. "It's creepy here..." James complained   
to no one. Jessie, why did you have to send me here! He thought. Knowing that   
Jessie would be mad if he came back with out any potions, James made his way   
to the market. He was a bit creeped out by the situation so he simply said;   
"Hello, in there? I'd like so potions just leave them outside the door..."  
He received no answer. "Hello?" He called nervously. Again he was met with   
no response. James slowly opened the door. As he entered the shop, he saw an   
old man sprawled across the floor. He showed no signs of life. "WHEHOOHOO! I'M   
GETTING OUT OF HERE!" James ran all the way back to camp, screaming along the   
way. He was almost to camp, when Jessie popped up in front of him. "Where were   
you!" She shouted. James started to bawl. "Jessie, There was a DEAD GUY, whaaaaa!"   
Jessie's face became taut with rage. "DEAD GUY OR NO DEAD GUY, I WANTED POTIONS!"   
She then proceeded to hit him. "AH, OOH, AH...!" James called in pain. As usual,   
soon the beating was over, and they started to prepare their dinner.  
  
"Dinner is ready, guys." Brock said. "I've made fish with rice." Misty   
turned to him, and asked; "How did you get the fish, Brock?" Brock looked up   
from the frying pan. "There was a brook the last time we camped. I thought it   
would be nice to have some meat for a change." He said. Brock handed Misty a plate   
of fish, and she had begun to eat it with gusto. "Hey, Ash..." She said with a   
full mouth. "...Come get something to eat." Ash was sitting on a log. He looked   
up to address Misty. "Eh, I'm not too hungry tonight...maybe later..." he said.   
"Ash Ketchum, not hungry, that's a first." She said, nonchalant. "How about you   
guys?" She asked Pikachu and Togepi. "Pi-ka! Pikachu!" "Toprrii!" Brock leaned   
closer to Misty. "Ash is probably disappointed in not catching any new pokemon   
in a month." He whispered. "You're probably right." Misty said. Soon Misty and   
Brock finished eating, and all three settled down to sleep.   
  
Morning came quickly, and Misty and Brock had just woken up. Misty   
stretched her arms and breathed deeply. "Ahh, what a beautiful day!" She said.   
A voice muffled by blankets protested; "Will you shut up, Misty, I'm trying to   
sleep..." Misty rolled her eyes, and walked over to Ash. She shook his shoulder.   
"Hey, C'mon, get up." She said. Ash rolled over to face her. Misty was immediately   
taken aback. "Ash, you don't look too good..." she said. Ash's face was pale. Ash   
rolled back over. "Yeah, well I don't feel too good either..." he said. Brock   
walked over to them. "Hey, what's wrong with Ash?" He asked Misty. She looked up.   
"I don't know, I think he's sick." She said. Brock leaned down to Ash, and felt his   
forehead. "Hey, Ash, do you think you need to go to a doctor or anything?" He asked.   
Ash shook his head. "Nah...I'll be okay...Just stop bothering me and let me sleep!"   
  
Meanwhile, in some bushes not too far off, Jessie was spying on the trio.   
"If we're going to get that Pikachu, it's going to be soon." She said.   
James was sitting down against a tree nearby, his face was drained of it's color.   
"Jessie, can't we just put it off for today?" He asked. Jessie slowly turned to him.   
"No, WE CAN'T!" She said. "The boss gave of a job of capturing rare and unusual   
pokemon, and that is EXACTELY what I plan to DO!" She glanced back at the other's   
camp. "James, get ready. We are going to get that Pikachu if it's the last thing   
we do!" James sank down lower. "It might be just that..." He said. Jessie took a   
moment to whack him on the head. "It's time...Let's go..." She said.   
Jessie, James and Meowth jumped out from the bushes and appeared in front of Misty   
and Brock.  
  
"Prepare For Trouble!"  
James' response took longer than normal.  
"And make it double..."  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"...To unite all people within out nation..."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above..."  
  
"JESSIE!"  
  
"...James..."  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Sur-- surrender...now or..." James couldn't complete his last line. He   
staggered over to a tree and allowed his body to slide down its trunk.   
Jessie didn't know what to do. "Um... Prepare to fight!" she finished for   
him. "Meowth, that's right." Meowth said as he walked over to James. "Jessie,   
I don't think he's faking it..." He said. Jessie laughed nervously and turned   
to Misty and Brock. "We'll be back...in just a second..." Jessie knelt down by   
James. "Get up James! We did the motto, now it's time to fight!" She said. James  
shook his head weakly. "I can't...Jessie, I just can't..." he said. "I SAID,  
GET UP!" Jessie screamed. James was shivering violently, and he could not obey.  
In a moment of surprise Jesse said; "I guess he's not getting up..." Jesse   
took a pokeball off her belt and tossed it in the air. "It's all up to you   
Arbok!" With a hiss her pokemon appeared before them. "CHARRBOK!" Misty crossed   
her arms. "This is nuts!" She said. "James is sick, and all you care about   
is a battle...you are so selfish!" Jesse's head sank in embarrassment. Reluctantly   
she called Arbok back. "...Arbok...return..." Misty looked back at Ash, and then   
at Brock. "Brock," she said. "You don't suppose...They have the same illness, do   
you?" Brock raised his hand to his chin. "Hmm, It's a possibility..." he said.   
James, who had overheard, muttered; "Great...the twerp gave it to me." Ash   
crawled half way out of his sleeping bag, shivering. "I gave it to you! You   
probably gave it to ME!" He said. Misty rolled her eyes. "I don't care who gave  
what to who! We need to figure this out." She said. "Hey Jesse," said Brock.   
"James didn't go to Ganol Village, did he?" He asked. "I'm not sure...I sent   
him off for potions, I don't know where he went..." She replied. "I went there..."   
James said softly. "There was a dead guy..." James' eyes snapped open, a look of   
terror on his face. "DEAD! That guy was DEAD!" James crawled over to Jesse and   
attached himself to her legs. "I don't want to die, Jesse! I really don't!" He   
sobbed. "Ugh!" She said as she tried to shake him off. "Get you and your germs   
off of me!" Brock had started to pack his bag. "We've got to go there...see what   
this is all about...and we have to work together." He said. "So, how about a   
truce, Jesse?" Jesse thought a moment then finaly extended her hand. "A temporary   
truce..." she muttered. Misty nodded. "I'll stay here...They obviously can't travel   
far..." She said. "Meowth, come with us." Jesse called to the cat pokemon. Meowth   
ran up to Jesse, and followed close behind as Jesse and Brock walked along the   
path to Ganol Village.  
  
After Brock and Jessie found the village, Brock spotted something. "Look here," he   
said. Brock pointed to the town's "Welcome" sign. Behind a bush, at the bottom   
of the sign red letters spelled out "Quarantined."   
Jessie gasped. "Quarantined!" she exclaimed. Meowth popped up behind Jessie.   
"Poor James..." he muttered. "I guess we have to go the next town." Jessie said.   
Brock turned to her. "We can't" he said. "We've been exposed. Let's investigate."  
Brock, Jessie, and Meowth entered the village and went to the town's   
medical establishment. Once again, the sign read "Quarantined", but they entered anyway.   
The halls and rooms were empty. "Oh, man..." Brock said.. Meowth had   
gone off in his own direction when they heard him say, "Hey, guys, look at this!"   
Brock and Jessie entered the room Meowth had called from, which looked like and   
office. On the desk, a medical book lay open. Meowth pointed to its contents.   
"'Terrositis?' " He said, quoting the book. Brock leaned in closer to read.   
"The only cure is to eat the pollen of a Venusaur's flower." he said.   
Jessie walked up to Brock and Meowth. "Where are we going to find a Venusaur?"   
She asked. Brock was about to say something, when he notice a diary next the medical   
book. Brock picked it up and opened it up to the page where a bookmark lay.   
Brock read it out loud:  
  
"' In the past few days, there has been a frantic search for the Venusaur heard   
that passed by here a month ago. We did not know then that they would be   
desperately needed now. They last were spotted going north, towards the mountain.   
But I fear, they will be found too late...or not at all. There are only 8   
people left in this village now, 5 patients, another doctor and myself, and   
the old shopkeeper...who has not been seen in days..."  
Brock closed the book. "So what now?" Jessie asked. With all seriousness Brock   
looked at her and said; "We will go to the mountain."   
  
***  
  
Ash and James had not gotten any better. Ash was still in his sleeping   
bag, while James lay on the ground. Misty found that watching over them was   
incredibly boring, So she passed the time by reading one of her romance novels...  
out loud. "...'Oh, Diana' Thomas said as he took off her---" Misty was interrupted   
when James moaned. She immediately went to his side. "What's wrong?" she asked.   
"Nothing..." he said. "...I just wanted to get you to stop reading that book..."  
Misty would have hit him over the head with it, but she didn't want to   
cause him any more discomfort. Instead, she got up to get him a blanket.   
"Diana's Field Day happens to be one of the top ten bestsellers according to the   
'Cerulean Times.' Learn to enjoy it." she said. "Toprrii!" Togepi trilled.   
"See, Togepi likes it!" Misty said. "What about you, Pikachu?" she asked.   
Pikachu walked over to ash and lay down near his head. "Pika pi..." it said.   
"Hmph! Everyone's a critic..." Misty reluctantly closed the book.   
"Oh, what can we do now?" She said to no one. Pikachu popped up in excitement.   
"Pika Pi!" it said. Pikachu walked to Ash's pokeballs and opened some up.   
"Squirtle!" "Bulbasaur!" "Pigioooo!" The four pokemon huddled together under   
Pikachu's direction. Bulbasaur, Pigioto, and Squirtle lined up in front of the   
group. Pikachu tapped Ash on the shoulder, asking him to watch. Ash got up and   
sat Indian style. "Alright, Pikachu..." he said.   
Pikachu stood in front of him, and put on a top hat. "Pika, Pikachu, pika   
pi..." it said. Suddenly Bulbasaur began to dance with Pigioto, as Squirtle used   
his water gun as a fountain behind them.   
Their dancing around was a funny sight, and Ash began to laugh. Pikachu,   
feeling good about itself for making Ash feel better, walked over and smiled   
directly at him. "Thanks, Pikachu." Ash said. Misty was also laughing when she   
said, "Well, I suppose laughter is the best medicine." "Bulba!" Bulbasaur said   
in approval.   
Misty went over to their supplies, and got out some rice balls that Brock  
had left them. "Hey, Ash, are you hungry?" She asked. Ash thought a moment.   
"Yeah, sort of. I guess I should eat something." Misty gave Ash some food. "Hey,"  
She said. "Wake up James. He should eat something too. It's almost dinner time."   
Ash leaned over and shook James' shoulder. "Huh..." James muttered. "Hey, James,"   
Ash said. "Wake up. Eat something." James pulled the blankets closer around him.   
"Whatever..." He whispered. Misty walked over with some food. "Hey, if you eat   
you'll feel better." She said. James just rolled over. Misty put her hand to his   
head. It was hot. "Ash, he's burning up, let me feel your head..." She said. Misty   
felt Ash's forehead but found it was cooler. "That's funny," She said. "You two   
should be at the same temperature." Ash shrugged. Misty sighed. "But we've got to   
cool him down fast..." She said. "That's easy!" Ash exclaimed. "Squirtle, go! Water  
gun!" Before Misty could protest, Squirtle already sprayed a steady stream of water  
on James' face. "WHEHOOHOO!" James yelled. "Squirtle! STOP!" Misty said. "Are you   
TRYING to give him pneumonia!" James was hanging from a branch above the camp.   
"Yeah, what she said!" he said. Soon, James lost his grip, and he fell. Ash laughed,   
and Misty crossed her arms. "I think you enjoyed that too much, Ash Ketchum." She  
said. James sat on the ground, and he grabbed the blankets again. "What's this I   
hear about food?"   
  
Jesse and Brock had been walking along the trail up the mountain when they   
reached a deep pile of snow. "Wha!" Jesse exclaimed. Brock turned back to look at her.   
"What's the matter, Jesse?" He asked. "You expect me to walk in that!? These are   
Designer boots!" She complained. "Hey, at least you have those long boots to walk in.   
My paws are gonna be frostbitten!" Meowth said. Despite Jesse's protest, the group   
continued walking. "Hey!" Brock suddenly shouted. "Look!" Jesse and Meowth looked up   
to where Brock was pointing, and behold, a line of blue Venusaur were walking on the  
ledge above. "Venusaur, Venusaur..." was their chant. "We've found 'dem!" Meowth   
shouted. "But, how are we supposed to get up there?" Jesse asked. Brock turned around   
slowly, glanced at Jesse, and then at the cliff. Immediately, Jesse resisted. "Oh,   
No, I'm not climbing in this outfit!" Brock pushed her forward, and Jesse dug her   
heels into the ground. "...C'mon Jesse..." He said through clenched teeth. Without   
warning, Meowth hopped up on Jesse's shoulder. "Hey Jess," he whispered. "Do it for   
James..." Reluctantly Jesse stopped resisting. "Alright, good point, Meowth."  
When they got to the upper ledge, Brock said; "Okay Meowth, it's your turn...  
Tell them that we need their pollen..." Meowth stood up tall and made his announcement   
to the herd. The Venusaur stopped marching, and turned to Meowth. "Venu, venunsaur,   
saur." One said. Totally clueless, Jesse said; "Meowth, what did it say?" Meowth   
turned to Brock and Jesse. "It's asking you not to kill it." He said. "We're not   
going to kill you, we just need some pollen..." Brock said. "Venusaur, Venu,   
Venusaur. Saur." It said. "It says that the people in the village were going to   
kill them for their pollen." Meowth translated. "But we're not going to kill you,   
we just need some pollen. Can we have some, please?" Brock asked. The Venusaur paused   
for a moment thoughtfully. "Saur." It finally said. Jesse and Brock turned to Meowth;  
he was smiling. "He says it's okay!' he said. Brock took out two mess tins, and climbed   
on the Venusaur's back to collect some pollen. When he was finished, he thanked the   
Venusaur. "Let's go." The group climbed down the cliff again. They were on their way.   
  
Back at the camp, Misty had her hands full between watching Togepi and   
keeping James awake. "James, you need to stay awake. Talk to me." She said. James  
smiled and began singing a song. "Who's the king of the mountain, I am, it's me..."   
Misty and Ash couldn't help but laugh. "Ha...it's not funny Ash!" She said. "I can't   
help it!" he said. James, oblivious to the world, kept right on going. "...Richer   
than King Midas, James is the one to guide us..." Misty sighed. "I hope Brock and   
the others get back soon." She said.  
"Hey, guys, we're back!" Brock said when he got to the camp. Misty got up   
from James' side. "What's going on?" She asked. Brock was about to talk, but when   
he saw James he handed Jesse one of the mess tins. "Jesse, you'd better feed him   
some of this quick." He said. Jesse took the tin and proceeded to where James was   
laying.   
"As it turns out, the town was quarantined, but I guess they didn't see the   
sign. Anyway, the cure is to eat the pollen of a Venusaur's flower, and we were lucky   
to find some." Misty sighed. "Well, I'm glad they'll be fine now. But I don't   
understand something..." Brock looked at her. "What don't you understand?" he asked.   
"Well, a while ago, Ash started to feel better, but James was getting worse. Why   
would Ash get better, but not James?" She asked. Brock paused a moment, thoughtfully.   
"It might have something to do with Bulbasaur. Since a Venusaur is an evolved form   
of a Bulbasaur, the repeated exposure to Bulbasaur during our travels must have given   
Ash more of a resistance to the virus than James." He said. "That makes sense, I   
guess." Misty said.   
At this point, James was waking up, and Ash took a moment to poke fun at his   
enemy. "Hey, James, does this sound familiar: 'Richer than King Midas, James is the   
one to guide us!'" James face paled, but not from illness. "I sang that out loud!"   
James ran over to hide behind a tree.   
Jesse went over to Brock, and shook his hand. "Thanks...For your help." Brock   
knew that gratitude was hard for Jesse, so he simply nodded. Returning to her cold   
composure, Jesse said, "Well, the truce is over...don't think this changes anything!"  
Brock, Misty, and Ash continued on their separate way from Team Rocket. They   
would face another adventure another day.  
  
THE END 


End file.
